


Christmas Bells Are Ringing

by LadyPaigeC



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2017 [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 31 Days of Ficmas, Christmas Caroling, F/M, Fluff, Romance, ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaigeC/pseuds/LadyPaigeC
Summary: Rose is surprised by a group of familiar Christmas carolers while she and the Doctor are on their way to Jackie's for dinner. What does the Doctor have up his sleeve?





	Christmas Bells Are Ringing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31 Days of Ficmas for doctorroseprompts on Tumblr (day 7 - ring). Also, for Tennant bingo at timepetalsprompts on Tumblr (bingo square: touching his neck while talking).

The Doctor walked into the console room while rearranging his tousled locks. 

“Doctor, we’re gonna be late. Quit draggin’ your feet.”

“I’m not dragging my feet. You know my hair is a work of art, and you can’t rush art.” With mouth slightly open and his tongue pressed against his teeth, he tugged the silky strands a little bit higher.

“Seriously, I know it doesn’t normally take you this long. ‘S like you don’t want to go to my mum’s for dinner.”

“No! Er, that’s not it.”

Rose crossed her arms. “Well? What’s it then?”

The Doctor glanced nervously at the door. “It’s...it’s...not…”

“I thought you got over your issues with my mum.”

“I don’t have an...I like Jackie, I do.”

Rose raised her eyebrow.

The Doctor’s hand went to the back of his neck. “Just, erm, don’t tell her I said that, yeah?”

Rose rolled her eyes, grabbed her coat and walked toward the door.

“Um, Rose!” 

Rose turned and glared. 

The Doctor glanced around the console room, his wild-eyed gaze looking for something, anything. “Er...um.”

A knock on the door had the Doctor sighing in relief.

“Who the…?” Rose went to see who could possibly be knocking on the front door of the TARDIS.

She pulled it open and noticed a wreath hanging there that wasn't there earlier, but whoever had hung it was nowhere in sight. She stepped out onto a dusting of snow and scanned the empty alley. The Doctor followed swiftly after and shut the door behind him. He helped her into her coat and rubbed her arms. “There you go, love.”

“But..” Rose looked down and pointed at a set of footprints heading around the side of the TARDIS. “Look.”

“I know.”

“You know? What’s goin’ on?”

At that moment, Jack came strolling around from whence the footprints led.

“Jack?”

“Hello, Rosie. Merry Christmas.” He kissed her on the cheek and moved to stand a slight distance away.

“Did you…?” Rose looked to the Doctor, her confusion clearly evident. “What’s…?”

The Doctor whispered in her ear. “You’ll see.”

Jack cleared his throat and then began singing, _“Caroling, caroling now we go; Christmas bells are ringing.”_

Sarah Jane walked briskly around the TARDIS and joined her voice with Jack’s. _“Caroling, caroling through the snow; Christmas bells are ringing.”_

Mickey next joined the little group. _“Joyous voices sweet and clear; Sing the sad of heart to cheer.”_

Then Martha, who wrapped her arms around Mickey’s as she joined his side. _“Ding, dong, ding, dong; Christmas bells are ringing.”_

Rose’s friend, Shareen, winked at Rose as she entered the choir. _“Caroling, caroling through the town; Christmas bells are ringing.”_

Donna couldn’t keep the huge grin from her face as she and Jenny turned the corner to lend their voices to the rest. _“Caroling, caroling up and down; Oh, Christmas bells are ringing.”_

The Doctor squeezed Rose’s hand, and smiled when she looked at him in wonder. When Rose turned her attention back to her friends, her mum was joining them. _“Mark ye well the song we sing; Gladsome tidings now we bring.”_

Rose sniffed as the Doctor dropped a kiss the side of her head. They swayed to the sound of their friends’ serenade, Rose humming along.

_“Ding, dong, ding, dong; Christmas bells are ringing. Ding, dong, ding, dong; Ding, dong, ding, dong.”_

When the last note rang out, Rose began clapping. “That was amazing! You guys, wh--”

The Doctor guided Rose to face him and clasped her hands in his. “There’s a little bit more.”

Rose glanced at her widely smiling friends and then back at the Doctor. Before she had the chance to ask, he started to sing, _“Through the years, we all will be together; if the Fates allow.”_ The Doctor reached over Rose’s head and tugged something that had been hanging on the wreath. _“Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.”_ He dropped to one knee, and held up a diamond and sapphire ring. _“And have yourself, a merry little Christmas now.”_

Rose gasped and covered her mouth. Her heart was pounding and she could barely make out what he was saying over the rush of blood through her ears.

“Rose Tyler, love of my lives, will you bond with me?”

Rose flicked her gaze to all her friends and family staring at her in anticipation. 

“Rose?”

“Yes, you daft alien!” She leapt into his arms, knocking them both to the ground.

He slid the ring onto her finger with a kiss. A cheer went up from the others, but Rose and the Doctor barely noticed, focused as they were on the softness of the other’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs: 1) _Caroling, Caroling (Christmas Bells Are Ringing)_ ; and 2) _Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas_


End file.
